Cerita Cinta SasuNaru
by hikari ai fujo4ever
Summary: Bingung Summarry nya gimana...but enjoy it


Hallo...Hallo... Akhirnya setelah kena WB dan tugas school yang numpuk plus ujian semester yang melelahkan akhirnya Hikari publish lagi cerita yang tak kalah gaje dari cerita yang dulu.

Mohon bantuanya ya senpai-senpai tercinta!dan makasih atas reviewnya...*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ini dia cerita baru Hikari semoga senpai-senpai pada suka...maaf kalau ngebosenin dan membingungkan.

And jangan lupa review plus kritikannya ya?

sekian bacot dari Hika...selamat menikmati...

ooo000ooo ooo000ooo

Tittle chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan punya Hika tuch orangnya yang punya*nunjuk MasKito (Masashi Kishimoto)*

Pairing : Ummm... Untuk sementara SasuNaru dulu lah!

Rate : T-M ( Selalu donk kkkkk *ketawa gila*)

Genre : Romantis... *padahal lagi ga jatuh cinta*

Waring BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, Yaoi tingkat akut, OOC, AU, miss typo, ext...

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Hati-hati terserang virus yaoi

ooo000ooo ooo000ooo

Suatu hari yang cerah di Konohagakure, semua orang memulai aktivitas pagi mereka dengan senyuman dan kebahagiaan. Begitupun dengan aktivitas di sebuah rumah yang tergolong mewah yang berada di perumahan elit Distrik 12 Konoha, atau memang setiap paginya ribut? entahlah.

" Naruto...Hey bocah... mau sampai kapan kau tidur hah?" Bentak atau teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik dengan rambut merah tergerai serta memakai celemek polkadot pink, panggil saja dia Namikaze Kushina, dihadapan sebuah kamar milik anak tunggalnya.

" Nanti kaasan,,,, 5 menit lagi..." Balas Naruto dari balik selimut hangatnya.

' Tak ada jalan lain' pikir Kushina.

Kemudian Kushina kembali kedapur dan mengambil se ember air dingin dankkembali ke lantai atas tempat anaknya berada.

Braaakkkkk...

Terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak dengan sangat keras.

Byuuurrrr...

" Huuaaaa... Banjir...Banjir... Auch..." Teriak Naruto Kesetanan sehabis di guyur Kushina dengan air se ember plus mendapat jitakan dari kaasan tercinta.

" Banjir dalam mimpi mu baka! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan hah? ini sudah jam berapa? kau akan terlambat." Ceramah Kushina pada anaknya.

Naruto sang pemuda yang di ceramahi pun hanya dapat nyengir dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Tidak sampai setengah jam Naruto sudah kelihatan rapi dengan seragam yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Seragam berwarna abu-abu untuk celananya, kemeja putih lengan panjang dan blazer berwarna hitam serta dasi berwarna putih belang biru yang melekat di lehernya.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto yang berumur 17 tahun itu mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut pirang jabrik, dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, serta mempunyai senyum secerah sinar mentari sukses menjadi uke yang paling di incar oleh seme-seme manapun karena wajahnya yang imut bin polos itu.

Setelah itu Naruto segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, kemudian berangkat sekolah dengan di antar sopir pribadi keluarga Namikaze.

Sesampainya di sekolah yang berpalang namakan KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL sekolah yang bertaraf internasional ini memang sekolah yang paling populer, siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di sini pun di mulai dari anak pejabat sampai anak pengusaha, dan guru-gurunya pun tak kalah berkualitas minimal lulusan sarjana S1. Naruto pun langsung melesat menuju kelasnya di lantai 2 kelas XI IPS 1.

Saat Naruto tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hoy... Naruto, wait me please...?" Tiba-tiba pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya menerjang Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga menyebabkan Naruto memberontak dari pelukan maut itu.

"Hey... kau mau membunuh ku apa?" Bentak Naruto pada sahabatnya yang ternyata bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba yang di bentak hanya nyengir pilon tanpa merasa bersalah.

" Santai bro, hey kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru belum?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu. Belum sempat Kiba memberitahu bel masuk pun berkumandang di sepanjang koridor sekolah itu. Kiba dan Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa berlari kelas mereka, mereka tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas karena jam pelajaran pertamanya adalah yang di ajarkan oleh sensei paling killer se Konoha Senior yang tak segan-segan menghukum muridnya yang terlambat masuk kelasnya.

" Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan kedatangan sensei baru yang akan mengajar di kelas ini, sensei harap kalian menghormatinya seperti kalian menghormati sensei yang lain! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti" jawab siswa-siswi nya dengan serempak. Kemudian Kurinai Yuhi yang merupakan wali kelas XI IPS 1 berjalan keluar kelas, kemudian masuk lagi dengan seorang pemuda yang mengikutinya. Semua mata siswa-siswi di kelas itu melihat sang pemuda dengan pandangan kagum yang tentu saja di dominasi oleh kaum perempuan.

" Silahkan perkenalkan diri Anda!"

" Hn."

TBC

Gomen pendek soalnya ini baru prolognya belum ada scen-scennya.

Ayo coba tebak siapa sensei baru itu? Siapa yang bisa nebakk Hika kasih nilai 100 hohoho *ketawa gila*

ummm belum ada lemonya juga nech... mungkin chap depan.

oke...udah dulu bacotnya see you next chapter

jangan lupa kasih review and kritik yang membangun ya?

Hikari


End file.
